Fantastic Four Vol 1 315
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The story contained in the diary of Michael Morbius recap the events of - , when he fled the Cat-People and ended up on Arcturus. The ship he took did eventually get him home. From the perspective of this story, was on Arcturus three year prior, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. - were published in 1974 or "Year 4" of the modern age and this story, published in 1988 took place in "Year 7". 7 -4 = 3 years of Marvel time. * Master Pandemoneum ended up being trapped on Arcturus following the end of . His origins seen here are recounted from the events of . * Pandemonium recognized the Thing as he was briefly after the Thing was estranged from the Fantastic Four following the events of , he went on to join the Avengers West Coast briefly from - . * Ben explains that when he was unofficially a member of the West Coast Avengers in , it was Michael Morbius himself that showed them how to get to the land of the Cat-People. He also mentions that Morbius is no longer a vampire. At this time Morbius had been cured of his condition in . * Ben references how the super-heroes got away from Battleworld okay. In - many of Earth's heroes and villains were kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle each other. After the end of the Secret Wars, everyone managed to return to Earth. * Ben's thoughts are about how he stayed on Battleworld longer, which occurred in - which is also where he met Tarianna his ideal woman. When Battleworld turned out to be constructing a world based on his mind, he returned home and everything was wiped out. * Johnny's discomfort over checking out Crystal while she was bent over is because....: ** Johnny and Crystal dated between - until the outside world's pollution forced her to return home to Attilan. ** Crystal ended up rescuing Quicksilver along the way and the two fell in love as seen in - . Crystal and Quicksilver later got married in . Johnny had a series of failed relationships while Ben and Alicia remained together over the years. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** As explained in , Alicia was secretly replaced by the Skrull spy Lyja who was sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. With the Thing no longer part of the team she focused her attention on Johnny. Lyja took Alicia's place during the events of . ** Johnny recently married "Alicia" in ** Meanwhile, Crystal had and affair with Norm Webster and was eventually caught during the events of through . ** In Ben realized that he still loved Alicia Masters. ** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in ** Ben then asked Crystal to join the Fantastic Four in , partially to spite the Torch. ** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . ** The two buried the hatchet though in . * Comet Man and Max were last seen in , he had last saw Ben when he encountered the Fantastic Four in * Comet Man mentions his brother murdered his wife. This happened in . * Although not obvious at the end of this story, Max has teleported them to what remains of the Savage Land. The Savage Land was decimated by the Terminus impostor, Jorro in - . The Savage Land is later restored to its usual splendor in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}